Fragmentos de Eternidad
by Selene T. H
Summary: La vida está compuesta por momento eternos. Momentos que marcan un antes y después, momentos que se vuelven eternidad; como la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa. ACTUALIZADA
1. Fragmentos de Eternidad 1

" _Cuando te acaricie me di cuenta que había vivido toda la vida con mis manos vacías"_

— _Alejandro Jodorowsky—_

Fragmentos de Eternidad

.

.

.

 _Hermano mayor: 22_

 _Hermano menor: 18_

 _Hermana menor: 14_

*** Academia Shikon (clase 3-B) ***

—Oye InuYasha, hoy iremos a estudiar a tu casa.—le gritó un muchacho pelinegro de oscuros ojos azules entrando al salón.

—Tsk. ¿Porque tanto interés en ir a mi casa Miroku?—le dijo el ambarino sentado en su escritorio.

—InuYasha no seas aguafiestas, Kouga y Akitoki también vendrán…—le explicó su amigo.

—Eso es cierto, hay que estudiar para los finales. —dijo un joven pelinegro con sus cabellos amarrado en una alta coleta.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos Sarnoso?—gruñó InuYasha, —Es raro verte con un libro.

—Escucha bestia—le sujetó del suéter,— no puedo entender como una bestia como tú es hermano de una chica como Kagome.

Entonces el Taisho menor lo comprendió todo.

—Así que todos ustedes están detrás de mi pequeña hermana.—dijo con un tic en su ceja izquierda.

—No vamos a negar que Kagome-chan es linda para solo tener catorce años—agregó un chico castaño uniéndose a la conversación.

—Genial, ¿tú también Akitoki?—preguntó retóricamente el ambarino—El pervertido, el rabioso y el tonto… Kagome no tiene mucho de donde escoger.

—Miroku, no será que quieres cumplir una de tus fantasías tipo ero-mangas—le dijo Kouga.

—No nos hagamos los santos, todos nosotros hemos leído los ero-mangas donde las hermanitas se ofrecen a sus hermanos mayores—dijo Miroku con su nariz derramando sangre. —Onii-channn

—Yo pienso que ella es muy linda—dijo Akitoki.

—A mí me parece que este—Kouga señalo a Akitoki, —solo lee mangas shojo. —Los tres chicos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Vamos InuYasha, déjanos acercarnos a ella—suplicó Miroku.

—Aunque los deje hacerlo, Sesshomaru los va a matar si se acercan demasiado.

—Creo que nos habíamos olvidado de él, tu hermano en realidad da mucho miedo—a Akitoki le recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensar en la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es…—dijo Kouga llamando su atención— ¿porque si tú eres solo cuatro años mayor que ella, no es tan pegada a ti como con Sesshomaru?

—Sesshomaru le lleva ocho años… y Kagome-chan no se aparta de su lado. —reflexionó Akitoki. InuYasha guardaba silencio.

—No creen que es posible que Sesshomaru nos haya llevado la delantera…—propuso Miroku.

— ¡Pero que pervertido eres Miroku!—le gritó InuYasha—Sesshomaru es un bastardo despreciable y cruel, no creo que haya hecho eso.

—Estas seguro, ¿no es muy sobreprotector con Kagome-chan?—Akitoki se llevó un dedo al mentón—Digo, no le deja hacer nada. Y pelea contigo cada vez que descubre que nos hizo pastelillos.

—Kagome es de condición débil—los chicos lo quedaron viendo,—Sesshomaru se preocupa mucho por ella.

—Eso no borra el hecho de que su guapa hermana lo prefiere a él—dijo Miroku, —además ella posee un tratamiento y en todo caso tú deberías ser más cercano a ella.

—Es una larga historia, Kagome siempre ha estado al cuidado de Sesshomaru, desde que era una bebé.

*** Mansión Taisho***

— ¡Kagome-sama! ¡Kagome-sama!—gritaba la vieja anciana Kaede recorriendo los jardines— ¿Dónde se metió esa niña?

—Señora Kaede—le llamo Shipoo, un mozo que trabajaba en la mansión—Vi a Kagome-sama subir a su habitación, dijo que estaba muy cansada y que dormiría antes de que Sesshomaru-sama regrese.

—Mandare a la señora Tsubaki a revisarla, ha estado horneando pastelillos toda la semana para los amigos de InuYasha. Sesshomaru-sama me reprenderá por permitirle hacerlos.

—Kagome-sama es muy buena, lástima que su condición no le permita esforzarse mucho—dijo el pelirrojo, —InuYasha-sama ha traído nuevamente a sus amigos.

— ¡Que! Ese chico... estaría tranquila que de verdad vinieran a estudiar, lo único que hacen es jugar videojuegos y cortejar a Kagome-sama—se quejó la anciana, —Ya tiene dieciocho debería madurar un poco.

—Dudo que eso ocurra, eso solo pasa con Sesshomaru-sama.

—Sesshomaru-sama tenia responsabilidades, por eso creció demasiado rápido—vio a Shipoo sentir lastima por su amo,—Eso no es malo, la razón de que Sesshomaru-sama sea quien es, es gracias a Kagome-sama.

— ¿Eso no es malo señora Kaede?—preguntó el pelirrojo—Acaso no robó su infancia cuidar una niña que no es suya.

— ¡Cállate Shipoo! No hables de lo que no conoces—reprendió ella,—Sesshomaru-sama era un niño infeliz, hasta que Kagome-sama entró en su vida.

La anciana se dirigió a la cocina, seguramente los señores Taisho vendrían para la cena, al igual que Sesshomaru-sama vendría de la universidad.

*** Habitación de Kagome***

—"Hug, me siento muy cansada, Inu-nii me dijo que traería a sus amigos y he horneado muchos cupcakes para que coman mientras estudian. Sesshomaru-nii se molestará conmigo otra vez"

—Kagome-sama, Kaede-san me mandó a revisarte—la señora Tsubaki cruzaba la puerta, —chequeo de rutina.

— ¡Me siento muy cansada Tsubaki-san! —dijo la azabache con sus ojos mareados.

—Eso es porque hizo muchos pastelillos, el doctor le ha dicho que no debe sobre esforzarse.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar con Sesshomaru-Nii, quiero entrar al instituto—Tsubaki se sobresaltó,— ¿Eh? ¿Tsubaki-san?

—Dudo que acceda, pero él no puede resistirse a sus ojos de borrego degollado—vio a Kagome sonreír, —él hace todo lo que pida, pienso que Kagome-sama ya está muy grande para ser caprichosa.

—Tsubaki-san. Sessho-Nii es todo lo que tengo—dijo la azabache haciendo pucheros, —Además él siempre me consulta las cosas que hace.

—Si no fueran hermanos diría que parecen una pareja de recién casados. —soltó la mujer.

—Tsubaki-san, lo que acaba de decir es muy atrevido.

—Discúlpeme, con su permiso Kagome-sama—la mujer de cabellos grises se retiró.

—"Sessho-nii, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, desde que tengo conciencia. Todo mi mundo gira alrededor de él. No sé qué hice para que mis padres y mi hermano, Inu-nii; me odien, pero ellos la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoran.

Desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos en la terraza o el jardín, nunca en el gran comedor, Sessho-nii trabaja desde que está en el tercer año de secundaria alta, debido a mi condición de salud nunca he pisado una escuela o instituto, dudo también ir a la universidad, pero mis padres no lo permitirán.

Creo que mi padre es quien más me detesta, apenas me dirige la palabra. Mi madre no se preocupa mucho por mí, pero de vez en cuando me visita para preguntarme como estoy y si quiero salir de compras. Inu-Nii es complicado, casi siempre se aleja de mí o se pone nervioso en mi presencia. La relación de mi padre con Sessho-Nii también es complicada, gracias a que Sessho-Nii es el mayor de todos, accede a sus peticiones"

La chica azabache se recostó en su cama, viendo los retratos que tenía en su mesa de noche, en todos ellos estaba su adorado hermano mayor.

*** Taisho Co. Oficina Principal ***

—Touga, he notado que Kagome atrae mucho a los chicos.—dijo Izayoi.

Como todas las tardes cuando no había mucho trabajo, estaba en la oficina de su esposo revisando los últimos detalles para el día siguiente.

—Ya lo sé Izayoi, pero ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?—preguntó su marido.

—Bueno, ella es muy pegada a Sesshomaru y ellos… ya sabes— ella se levanto del sofa.

— ¿Ellos que? No entiendo tu punto—respondió el peli plata.

—Ellos en realidad no son hermanos, Sesshomaru ni siquiera sabe lo de su madre—la mujer comenzó a llorar.

—Ya deja de recordar el pasado—le regaño—Sesshomaru y Kagome son nuestros hijos.

—Tú la odias—le espeto la mujer.

—Admito que en un principio sí, pero yo te tenía conmigo y él no. —vio a la mujer enjugar sus lágrimas, —Además él no sabe de su existencia.

—Soy la única que cree que ellos son demasiado unidos—dijo retóricamente, — Sesshomaru piensa llevarse a Kagome con él cuando deje la casa dentro de poco.

— ¿Cómo es eso?—se sobresaltó el ambarino mayor, —él no me ha platicado nada.

—Me lo dijo a mí, dijo que nadie podría cuidar de Kagome y que cuando terminara la universidad se marcharía con ella—le dijo su mujer.

—Maldición, Sesshomaru teniendo el talento no quiere ser parte de esta compañía, ¡Que más debo hacer para que acceda!—planto sus puños en el escritorio—Kagome es la razón de sus trabajos sobrehumanos.

—Creo que nuestro hijo planeaba abandonar el nido desde hace mucho tiempo—Izayoi se acercó al escritorio, —revise sus estados de cuenta y tiene el suficiente capital para comprar una casa y vivir cómodamente, al parecer desde que entró a la universidad sus ingresos han mejorado.

—Amo a Inuyasha, pero él no tiene el talento de Sesshomaru en los negocios—se sentó nuevamente en su silla, —Kagome no puede pedir nada mas de mí, aparte de todo lo que ya le he dado.

—Y te lo agradezco Touga, le diste tu apellido y una familia. —dijo Izayoi.

—Puede que le haya dado mi apellido, pero quien le dio familia fue Sesshomaru. —Touga reflexiono, —Sesshomaru haría lo que sea por Kagome.

*** Universidad de Tokio***

—Taisho-san, gracias por su duro trabajo—le dijo una chica de cabellos castaños, —nos vemos mañana. Descanse.

—Hasta mañana Sara—respondió el ambarino.

Estaba en medio de un gran proyecto arquitectónico y querían su colaboración; él que había trabajado desde que entró a estudiar arquitectura en una firma de consultores y arquitectos, había ganado muy buena fama por sus trabajos. Ahora a pocos meses de salir un gran proyecto estaba en sus manos, debía consultar con Kagome sobre qué hacer, aunque de antemano sabía que ella lo apoyaría.

— ¿Estas preocupado por tu pequeña hermana?, Taisho—un chico pelinegro de cabellos ondulados lo sacaba de concentración.

—Inoportuno como siempre, Onigumo—el ambarino tomo sus cosas y las empezó a guardarlas.

—Tal parece que di en el blanco —, Naraku se acerco hasta el ambarino.

—Inuyasha y su grupo de amigos…—suspiro, — han estado llegando toda la semana y Kagome los atiende.

—Esos son celos, es normal que no te guste compartirla… ella es muy hermosa. —el pelinegro se relamió los labios. —tan inocente… confía tanto en su Onii-chan que haría cualquier cosa con él.

—Has leídos muchos ero-mangas Naraku. Tu mente esta tan perdida que estas imaginando cosas. —Respondió a secas.

—Deja de verla como una niña Sesshomaru, ya no lo es—el ambarino busco la salida, —Alguien te la va a robar.

—Ella es mi hermana menor, no haré eso con ella—dijo viéndolo desde su hombro, —No soy como tú.

—Ella seguirá creciendo, está acostumbrada a meterse en tus sábanas, en algún momento el deseo te consumirá… al igual que sucedió conmigo y Kagura.

—Maldito Naraku—renego. Como es que eran amigos, porque se hablaban de cosas privadas, —no le haré eso a ella.

—Alguna noche sentiras su hermoso cuerpo pegado al tuyo —, vio que el ambarino se iba, —desearía estar en tu lugar.

—"Maldito Naraku"—volvió a renegar, —Kagome era solo una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, era inocente y por eso cada noche ella llegaba a su habitación y se metía en su cama, ella dormía abrazada a él, con sus pechos pegados en su espalda y su sexo sobre su pierna. Él tenía un enorme autocontrol, por su mente aún cruzaban los retazos del pasado.

Naraku tenía razón, alguien se la iba a quitar, pero lo que Sesshomaru no se espero fue que hubiesen tantos interesados en su hermana, incluso en su propia familia.

*** Fragmentos de Eternidad***

Inuyasha Taisho, el hermano de el medio. Medio hermano de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Desde pequeño siempre acaparó la atención de todos, rezagando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome. Cuando descubrió que su hermano mayor prefería a su hermana en lugar de él, empezó a odiarla y su odio creció con los años hasta que descubrió que su hermano mayor lo detestaba.

Sesshomaru nunca se mostró amable con él, nunca le sonrió, le conto un cuento o lo defendió, incluso Sesshomaru le llego a decir que era una molestia tenerlo cerca. Kagome en cambio nunca le guardo rencor, y al ver lo amable que era la niña a pesar de su crueldad, cambió. Cuando su hermana cumplió los doce años empezó a notar lo bonita que era, su amor por ella creció cuando ella se empezó a encariñar con él, pero al no saber como actuar junto a ella provocaba malos entendidos con la pequeña azabache.

— _Kagome, no tienes que venir a verme mientras estoy estudiando—le regañaba siempre, ella solo sonreía y salía corriendo._

— _Inu-nii estudia mucho por eso le traje galletas—decía la pequeña azabache._

— _No te en cariñoso conmigo_ _—_ _,_ _murmuraba el chico_ _al verla irse._

El amor hacia la pequeña azabache creció con el tiempo y se volvió un amor prohibido, un amor que crecía en las profundidades de su corazón y que su hermano mayor se daba cuenta. Sus amigos se habían ido y la cena pronto estaría lista, lo bueno es que no vería la cara de su hermano mientras comía.

—Maldito Sesshomaru—maldijo, solo en su habitación, "¿Cómo hace para saber las cosas…?"

—Inu-Nii…—la chica azabache asomaba sus narices en su habitación, —Discúlpeme, Sesshomaru –Nii te regañara por mi culpa…

—No es tu culpa Kagome, yo no debí avisarte que vendrían — renegó desde su cama. Se levantó para salir de ahí.

Ella se acercó y le abrazo por la espalda. Él se tensó al instante sintiendo el aroma que emanaba de su hermana.

—Lo siento Inuyasha—dijo ella. —No quiero que Sesshomaru-Nii te regañe…

—Ya no soy un niño pequeño, Kagome…—apretó las manos de su hermana que se enlazaban en su pecho—puedo defenderme solo…

Se sintió un cerdo, por el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, pero no podía evitar pensar en tener a su hermana desnuda en la cama con él. Kagome se alejó lentamente alegando que Sesshomaru vendría pronto de la universidad y que ella debía prepararse para la cena.

—Maldito Sesshomaru—volvió a mascullar —vete al infierno.

*** Fragmentos de Eternidad***

—Kagome, hay algo que debo platicar contigo—le dijo su hermano durante la cena, —Es acerca de un nuevo proyecto.

— ¿Es muy importante?—pregunto ella. Estaban cenando en la terraza, al aire de primavera traía un delicioso aroma que llenaba sus fosas nasales. Un único crisantemo adornaba su mesa, la flor favorita de la azabache. Sesshomaru asintió.

—Me han dado carta abierta para la construcción del nuevo edifico en Shanghái, pero tendría que mudarme a China mientras el proyecto esté en pie.

—Sesshomaru… por supuesto que debes aceptar, ese edificio te impulsará en tu carrera como arquitecto—dijo ella eufórica — No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien.

—No seas tonta Kagome—, dijo su hermano rompiendo la atmosfera.— Tu viene conmigo.

La azabache no podía aguantar su gozo, al fin saldría de su prisión, al fin cambiaría de aires.

— Eso es increíble! Sessho-Nii, te acompañaré, iremos a Shangai.

—Será dentro de unos meses, justo después de graduarme.

—Ya quiero visitar ese lugar, si es posible me gustaría estudiar ahí en un instituto, soy más fuerte que antes y he mejorado bastante, ya no más tutores.

—Lo pensaré —dijo el ambarino a la súplica de su hermana.

—¡Sí! Iremos a Shangai —Kagome abrazo a Sesshomaru.

A sus catorce años Kagome Taisho iba a conocer otra ciudad, otro lugar distinto del que alguna vez pensó conocer, luego de la cena al pasar por el estudio de su padre escuchó voces que conocía muy bien.

—Entiende esto de una maldita vez! —gritó Sesshomaru, —No estoy interesado en tu empresa o tu dinero, me marcho de esta casa junto a Kagome, ella nunca les ha importado.

—Eres tú quién debe entender Sesshomaru —vociferó su padre —Es tu deber como mi hijo, tal vez tu no necesites mi dinero pero ella sí, y si te vas definitivamente le quitaré su parte de la herencia.

—Buscaré como salir adelante sin tú ayuda —, respondió el ambarino para salir del lugar.

Al salir ve a Kagome junto a la puerta sorprendida y triste. Su mirada cae en su padre quién también sale del lugar. Sesshomaru se dirige a su habitación furioso, maldecia a su padre por intentar amargar su viaje antes de comenzarlo.

—Otou-san —dijo ella levantándose —Yo hablaré con él y lo haré reflexionar. A Sessho-Nii le gusta hacer las cosas por sí mismo, es muy orgulloso.

—Hazlo, a ti sí te escucha —respondió Touga para luego irse. Debía reconocer que Izayoi tenía razón en algo, Kagome era muy guapa.

Kagome corrió a la habitación de su hermano, ella nunca tocaba la puerta al entrar, porque ella era la única que entraba a esa habitación además de su hermano. Buscó a su hermano pero no estaba en ningún lado y recordó que cuando su hermano esta muy molesto, toma un largo baño. Al abrir la puerta del baño ve a su hermano sentado junto a la tina, con una expresión furiosa. Ella caminó en puntillas y se sentó junto a él, lo abrazo por el abdomen y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo.

—Eres como un gato... —le dijo su hermano. Ella sonríe como estrella.

—¡Me gustan los gatos! —dijo ella. Él levanta la comisura de sus labios. —Hace mucho que no nos bañamos juntos.

—Ya no estás en edad de bañarte conmigo. —dijo su hermano.

—Me gustaba hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas que yo tallaba tu espalda?

—Recuerdo lavar tu cabello.

—¿Porque no podemos seguir como antes? —preguntó ella.

—Porque hemos crecido, Kagome —, dijo Sesshomaru cansado de su insistencia. Él podía ser su hermano, pero no dejaba de ser hombre, acaso ella no entendía.

—Está bien, es sólo que extraño a Sessho-Nii.

—¿Porque me extrañas? Todos los días aunque te vas a tu habitación amaneces en mi cama.

Kagome volvió a sonreír.

—Es que no puedo quitarme esa costumbre, no sé como haré cuando Sessho-Nii se case.

Kagome dejó de sonreír y suspiro con verdadera tristeza, ella se iba a sentir muy sola.

—No está en mis planes casarme todavía, Kagome—, dijo acariciando su cabello.

—Otou-san quiere lo mejor para nosotros, al final cuando Otou-san muera su empresa nos quedará y si él confía en Sesshomaru-Nii es porque sabe de lo que es capaz.

—¿Es buena idea aceptar su oferta?

—Por supuesto, Inu-Nii no es tan bueno en esto como Sessho-Nii y padre lo sabe. Además tengo muy buenos recuerdos en esta casa con Sesshomaru-Nii.

—Hablaré con padre mañana, por hoy será mejor dormir. Puedes dormir aquí, Kagome.

—¡Sí! Iré a bañarme a mi habitación, vuelvo enseguida.

Él no podía detener la montaña rusa de sus sentimientos, su hermana no lo entendía. A su mente regreso el pasado y su pasado con Kagome.


	2. Fragmentos de Eternidad 2

" _Cuando te acaricie me di cuenta que había vivido toda la vida con mis manos vacías"_

— _Alejandro Jodorowsky—_

Fragmentos de Eternidad

.

.

.

Hermano mayor: 8

Hermano menor: 4

Hermana menor: 0

Lloviznaba. Esa tarde de abril cuando Izayoi entró con la nueva bebé en brazos. Hace un tiempo atrás, antes de saber que estaba embarazada, se fue de casa en unas vacaciones que duraron meses; Touga Taisho fue a traerla de vuelta. La razón de su huida era porque su anterior esposo del cual no se había divorciado, descubrió su matrimonio con Taisho y para darle el divorcio y evitar un escándalo pidió como condición que la mujer azabache pasara unos meses en su compañía.

InuYasha el hijo de ambos tironeaba de su vestido con temor de perder su lugar como favorito, Izayoi cedió la niña a una sirvienta. E InuYasha ocupaba ahora los brazos de su madre. La nueva hermana no era rival para el consentido de InuYasha. Touga venía tras ellos con una expresión muy fría. Tal vez porque no le agradaba la idea de tener otro hijo, no se preocupó mucho por la llegada de esa niña; no como se emocionó cuando nació InuYasha.

—Sesshomaru—, llamó Izayoi al verlo.—No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Bajé a ver qué ocurría—contestó. Él estaba observando todo desde las escaleras.

— ¿Deseas conocer a tú nueva hermana?— pregunto cómo si del clima se hablara.

—Sí —, empezó a bajar los escalones, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

—Estará con Yura en su nueva habitación—, InuYasha nuevamente llama su atención. — InuYasha está muy cansado, iré a dormirle.

Esa fue toda la conversación que sostuvo con su hijo mayor.

— ¿Cómo se llama la bebé?—, preguntó a sus padres, ellos se vieron el uno al otro y ninguno respondió.

—Haz el favor de escoger su nombre. ¿Te importaría?—, ni su madre, ni su padre se veían entusiasmado con su llegada a la familia, eso le importo poco.

—Como sea…—dio media vuelta, regreso sobre sus pasos a la nueva habitación que habían arreglado, paredes en tonos rosa pastel, cortinas lilas, alfombras fucsia con lunares blancos. Vio a Kaede, la esposa de Jaken revisando a su nueva hermana.

— ¿Qué tiene ella, señora Kaede?—, preguntó en susurros, tenía miedo de despertarla.

—Sesshomaru-sama, su pequeña hermana es de condición débil.

— ¿Por qué débil?—preguntó curioso. La vieja explicó que durante el embarazo su madre sufrió de muchas cosas y por esa razón su hermana ahora sufría las consecuencias.

— ¿Deseas cargarla?— preguntó la anciana. Pensó en negarse al principio, pero se dio cuenta que nunca había cargado a ningún niño, ni a InuYasha. Es más, cuando InuYasha nació sus padres prácticamente bailaban alrededor de él. Todo el día, toda la noche, el niño lloraba y ellos se deshacían en mimos por él. Con la bebé pasaba todo lo contrario.

—Quiero cargarla—accedió. La señora Kaede le explicó cómo debía cargar a un bebé, una pequeña niña de cabello oscuros sonreía hacía él mostrando sus encías; Lo hacía y su sonrisa brillaba como una estrella. Sí nadie iba a ver por ella, él lo iba a hacer. Era tan pequeña e indefensa ¿Cómo proteger algo tan pequeño? Esa tarde lluviosa de abril prometió a Kagome que siempre iba a cuidar de ella.

Ese paso a ser su nombre Kagome.

Cuando Kagome cumplió un mes de estar en casa, notó que lloraba constantemente en la noche. Sola en esa fría y hueca habitación rosa, Kaede era quien la vigilaba de noche y cada vez que lloraba la iba a ver para verificar que no tuviera complicaciones en su salud, no estaba cumpliendo su promesa de hermano, no la estaba cuidando. Y Kaede debía caminar mucho desde la planta baja hasta la habitacion de ella. Sesshomaru la oía pasar por su puerta.

Una noche Sesshomaru se levantó mientras ella lloraba, al llegar a su cuna dejó que su dedo descansara en su mano, ella dejó de llorar y Kaede llegó. Supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Señora Kaede, levante a Jaken y haga que trasladen la cuna de Kagome a mi habitación—, le ordenó el ambarino.

—Sesshomaru-sama, es usted un niño, no puede cuidar de ella—, dio su punto, y él tenía otro.

—Kagome tiene miedo a la oscuridad y mi habitación está cerca de las escaleras , será todo más fácil.

Kaede se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón y se hizo como dijo. Cuando todos se hubieron ido y solo quedaron ellos en la habitación, se acercó cautelosamente a la cuna.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, Kagome—, le dijo para reconfortarla a pesar de saber que era una bebé y no le entendía.

Ella le volvió a regalar una sonrisa de estrella y sus brillantes ojos azules imitaban el cielo nocturno, la sacó de la cuna y la hizo dormir a su lado en la cama. Fue una noche tranquila porque ella no volvió a llorar después de eso.

Una mañana lo levantaron los gritos de su madre. Kaede y Jaken estaban fuera comprando víveres y otras cosas. Salió de su habitación.

— ¡Ella no está!—gritaba, — ¡La niña no está!

—Madre…

—Sesshomaru, ella… la niña…—, Touga e InuYasha llegaron corriendo a atender los gritos de Izayoi.

—Kagome está conmigo, hace tres días que duerme aquí—, le informó. Esperaba esto desde la mañana de ese día, notaba lo poco que sus padres querían a Kagome.

— ¡La niña está contigo!—dijo su padre. Ella tenía un nombre, ellos casi no lo mencionaban, desde que nació InuYasha ese es el único interés de sus padres. Incluso él mismo se siente en la misma situación de Kagome, ignorado por sus propios padres.

—KA-GO-ME—, hizo énfasis en recordárselo, su padre endureció la mirada hacia él. InuYasha y su madre lo veían sorprendidos.

—Esa niña tiene su habitación —, dijo su padre.

—Kagome se quedará conmigo—, le desafió, era la primera vez que se quejaba o que mostraba interés en algo. Izayoi guardo silencio e InuYasha se escondió tras ella al verlo tan enojado.

—Eres un insolente Sesshomaru—, dijo acercándose.

—Y tu un mal padre. — Cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices de su padre.

— "Mi padre no volvió a meterse conmigo o Kagome, accedía a cada petición que le hacía referente a Kagome, mi madre seguía guardando silencio a mi decisión, e InuYasha casi no se acercaba a ella. La primera palabra de Kagome fue un intento de mi nombre." —Recordó el ambarino.

***Fragmentos de Eternidad***

Hermano mayor: 14

Hermano menor: 10

Hermana menor: 6

Kagome se había convertido en el objeto de su afecto, era una niña dulce y muy inteligente. InuYasha seguía siendo el consentido de sus padres pero Kagome lo era para él. No le importaba que sus padres no lo amaran, mientras fuera la persona más importante de ella para él era más que suficiente.

—Sessho-Nii, mira es una oruga—, señaló al insectos mientras tejía un capullo a su alrededor.— Está iniciando su me-ta-mor-fo-sis y luego será una mariposa.

—Es correcto Kagome—, le tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando por ese jardín que casi nadie visitaba, excepto ellos.— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

—Sessho-Nii leyó _Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas_... y ahí la oruga se transformó en mariposa y por eso investigué en el libro de insectos del estudio de Sessho-Nii. Se llama me-ta-mor-fo-sis.

—Así es Kagome. Has leído mucho últimamente… ¿Qué leíste?

—¡Peter Pan!... Sessho-Nii —, la pequeña retorcio sus deditos.— ¿Papá y Mamá no me quieren?

Cuando Kagome le hizo esa pregunta supo que era más lista de lo que aparentaba y que se había dado cuenta por ella misma de algo que evitaba contar desde hace mucho. Debido a su condición de salud ella había recibido únicamente enseñanzas por tutores, era completamente inocente en cuanto a chicos se trataba, tenía prohibido salir de la mansión, él era el único que rompía esa regla y su padre lo sabía.

— Ellos no se preocupan por mí y tampoco por lo que hago. Nunca van a verme durante las clases y tampoco me hacen comida especial en mi cumpleaños y los regalos que me dan no me gustan mucho. Sólo Sessho-Nii se preocupa por mí.

—Kagome... eres una buena niña—, acaricio su cabeza. Ella lo sabía y aun así había soportado todo ese dolor sola. —Vámonos antes que llueva.

Kagome tenía miedo de los rayos, le gustaba la lluvia pero odiaba la oscuridad. Ella era muy asustadiza y casi todos los días dormía en la habitación de su hermano, era una mala costumbre que no pudo quitarle y nunca se la quitó, su cara asustada y temerosa lo convencía al final de no dejarla ir. Siempre se decía en su mente: "Será solo esta noche, mañana le diré que no" y ese mañana nunca llegó.

***Fragmentos de Eternidad***

Hermano mayor: 18

Hermano menor: 14

Hermana menor: 10

Era de noche, había salido muy tarde del trabajo y la llamada urgente de Kaede lo hizo salir corriendo a su casa sin esperar el auto. Kagome se encontraba grave, esos problemas le pasaban de pequeña, ahora más grande era un riesgo mayor. Entró a toda prisa por la puerta, subió como rayo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de golpe. Vio a Kaede junto a la cama de la niña.

— ¿Kaede? ¿Cómo está ella?—preguntó viendo a su pequeña hermana respirar pausadamente en su cama.

—Está bien, su presión arterial disminuyó drásticamente y eso provocó el desmayo. —Explicó la anciana, Kaede ya estaba muy vieja—, Su temperatura es muy alta.

—No debí dejarla sola en casa—, se reprochó—, por mí descuido casi muere. ¿Qué han dicho mis padres?

—Ellos no tienen remedio mi joven señor. Han dicho que es un mal buscado y sólo trata de llamar su atención. Le han castigado mandándola sin comer a su habitación y me han prohibido darle bocado.

— ¡Esos inútiles! Al parecer no quieren para nada a su hija—, estaba muy enfadado, solo había algo que podía hacer, llevarla a un hospital.

—Dile a Totosai que prepare un auto, iremos al hospital—, tomó a Kagome en brazos, se veía tan frágil que tuvo miedo de perderla.— ¡Enseguida!

Kaede salió de la habitación, él iba detrás de ella, al llegar a las escaleras vio a su familia reunida para salir. Se sorprendieron de verle tan desesperado y gritando. Para ellos Sesshomaru era alguien que difícilmente mostraba sus expresiones. Su temperamento flematico y lacónico era el rostro al público, con Kagome cambiaba completamente.

—Hijo, ¿Qué pasa?—, preguntó su madre.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne.

— ¡Madre solo está preocupada!—, gritó InuYasha, quiera golpearlo pero Kagome era mucho más importante.

—Apártate de mi camino estorbo—le dijo, —Es por culpa de tus padres que ella este así.

"Mi padre me vio enojado y mi madre culpable, InuYasha bufó. El auto estaba fuera y Kagome aún no recobraba la conciencia, regrese muy tarde a casa esa noche. Otra decisión importante se sumó ese día a mi juramento, había jurado proteger a Kagome, pero desde ese momento iba a trabajar arduamente por conseguir que Kagome sonriera más seguido. Estaba decidido a llevarla conmigo cuando me marchara de esa casa."

***** Fragmentos de Eternidad*****

Hermano Mayor: 26

Hermano Menor: 22

Hermana Menor: 18

Hong Kong, 28 de noviembre, 22:05 hrs.

Otro día cansado había terminado, condujo hasta su apartamento con la esperanza de encontrarse pronto en casa. El largo proyecto dentro de poco termina, sólo falta esperar la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial. Ahora era requerida su presencia en Tokio, donde un nuevo puente debía ser construido y esperaban que fuese hecho por su persona, las ofertas de trabajo no dejaban de caer, al igual que las mujeres que añoraban entrar en su cama.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento del edificio ubicado en la planta baja y subió por el ascensor hasta su piso. A estas horas su hermana ya estaba dormida. Usó su llave para abrir.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Sesshomaru-Nii!—, Kagome estaba junto a la puerta esperando su regreso. El ambarino se aturdio un poco, esperaba encontrarla dormida. Lo normal es que estuviese bien abrigada en las sábanas de su cama.

—Ya estoy en casa... —respondió el ambarino, Kagome tomó su abrigo y lo llevó hasta un armario, luego caminó con él hasta la cocina.

—Mañana tienes clase, deberías dormir. —La azabache le sirvió la cena, y sirvió un poco para ella.

—No te preocupes, sólo cenaremos y me iré a dormir.

— ¿No has cenado? Kaede no está haciendo su trabajo? —, dijo el peliplata viéndola comer.

—Kaede-san y Jaken-san hacen su trabajo siempre, sabes que a las nueve es su hora de salida.

—Son mi responsabilidad —dijo el ambarino comiendo, —son mis sirvientes.

—Ya están algo viejos, pero son confiables y por eso los quiero mucho.

—Termina de comer y ve a la cama, ya es muy tarde. — Ambos comían y hablan, el ambarino intuia un motivo oculto tras la espera.

—Nii-san... —Kagome retorcio sus dedos nerviosa —, Hay un chico... Houyo-Kun quién insiste mucho en que salga con él... pue-

—¡De ninguna manera! —, cortó el peli-plata.

—Pero-

—Ve a tu habitación a dormir, Kagome —regañó su hermano, ella se fue un poco triste por haber hecho enojar a su hermano.

Kagome entró a la habitación de su hermano mientras este tomaba un baño, con sigilo quitó el cerrojo y pasó.

—Sesshomaru-Nii... —llamó a su hermano del otro lado de la cortina de plástico, su hermano corrió toda la cortina. Estaba sentado en la tina, dándose un baño de burbujas.

—¿Que sucede? Pensé que ya estabas en tu habitación —respondió con seriedad. Estaba molesto.

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo —, ella se agachó a la altura de la bañera, y recargo un brazo en el borde de esta.

—Esos chicos querrán que camines a su ritmo —, respondió. —Puede ser peligroso.

—Lo sé, intentas protegerme; pero ya he crecido y quiero salir con chicos. —A.poyó su mejia en su brazo, con su mano libre revolvió el agua jabonosa del baño haciendo más burbujas.

—¿Porque salir con chicos? —preguntó su hermano —¿Porque ahora y no antes?

—No lo sé... es sólo que tengo curiosidad por el sentimiento de salir con un chico a disfrutar como cualquier otra chica de instituto.

—Está bien, sal con ese chico —murmuro apenas, —no te encariñes con él, pronto regresaremos a Tokio.

—Gracias... —murmuro ella, Sesshomaru tomó la regadera en su mano y se levantó de la tina completamente desnudo.

—Déjame terminar mi baño —, le dijo para luego volver a correr la cortina de plástico.

La azabache sonríe y sale del cuarto, no es que fuese la primera vez que pasaba esto, ella invadia cualquier espacio personal del ambarino, su cama, su cuarto y su baño; pero el ambarino era raro que invadiera el suyo.

—"Ya he molestado mucho a Sesshomaru-Nii por hoy, creo que dormiré en mi habitación" —pensó la azabache.

Algo incierto ya que a media noche ella entró al cuarto de su hermano a dormir.

Sesshomaru sintió a Kagome entrar a su habitación, colarse entre sus sábanas con esas miniaturas de pijama que ella usaba, cortas y semi-transparente; ella lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió sus pechos ahora más grandes en su espalda y su pierna encima de su muslo. Luchó con todo su autocontrol por no voltearse y descansar su cara entre sus pechos.

—¿Onii-chan... pronto estaremos en Tokio, compraras una casa o iremos a la mansión?

—Touga quiere que regresemos a la mansión —, respondió su hermano sin voltearse.

—¿Aún estás molesto conmigo por salir con Houyo-Kun?

—No.

—Parece un sí.

—No.

—No pasa nada malo, Houyo es persistente aunque dije que no y le dije que no podía.

—Ese chico es demasiado insistente para mi gusto.

—Le gusto demasiado, desde el viaje a la playa ha insistido más.

Sesshomaru recordó ese viaje que sólo le trajo dolores de cabeza, el traje de baño de Kagome de dos piezas le hervia el humor, al igual que descubrir las intenciones del chico.

—¿Sabes porque ocurre eso? —, preguntó molesto.

—Porque le gusto...

—Porque quiere llevarte a su cama.

—¡No es cierto! Houyo-Kun no es así —, defendió al chico.

Esa persona se ganó toda la animadversión de Sesshomaru. Kagome se estaba portando infantil, maldita la hora que la envió a un instituto mixto. Debió seguir en la escuela de chicas.

—Puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero es hombre.

—No es cierto! Él no es como otros, al igual que Sessho-Nii.

Sesshomaru se volteó rápidamente, tomó las muñecas de la azabache y las levantó sobre su cabeza, se sentó a horcadas sobre ella sin dejarle caer su peso.

—¿Soy distinto Kagome?

Estaba asombrada por la reacción de su hermano, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, su mirada era como oro líquido y su expresión muy seductora.

—Sesshomaru-Nii es distinto —, respondió ella.

Acercó su nariz hasta sus pechos, respiró el dulce aroma virginal de su hermana, la blusa de tirantes revelaba sus pechos y sus cortos short dejaban ver sus largas piernas. La respiración de Sesshomaru causó ligeras cosquillas en su piel, erizandola.

—También soy hombre Kagome...

Usando sólo su boca y nariz hurgó en el pecho de su hermana hasta sacar su rosado pezón, con frenesí y deseo succionó su carne arrancado gemidos de ella, cada gemido era como música que lo exitaba a continuar con su tarea.

Kagome por primera vez en su vida se sintió mujer. Ella que siempre vio a su hermano con admiración, ahora cambiaba de opinión, su hermano era no sólo joven, guapo y rico, también era un hombre. Todo este tiempo que se desvestia en su presencia o se bañaba en su baño y dormía con poca ropa en su cama fue una tentación. Ahora pagaba dichas consecuencias.

Mientras más se concentraba en su pecho más excitada se sentía, algo empieza a golpear su abdomen, algo que se endurecía y calentaba a cada segundo. ¡La virilidad de su hermano! ¡Pero son hermano y hermana eso es imposible!

Le dio un gran empujón, obligándose a incorporarse, estaba nerviosa, excitada y confundida. ¡Que demonios estaba pasando!

Sesshomaru la vio descomponer su cara de confusión, se maldecia una y mil veces por ese desliz, ¿Cómo rayos llegó a eso?

Él se levantó de un salto, entró al baño y rápidamente salió vistiendo algo distinto al pijama, no se despidió, no dijo donde iba, sólo salió de ahí y no regresó en toda la noche.

***Instituto Tama clase 3-A***

—Kagome-chan—le llamo Yuka— ¿Estas muy distraída? ¿Es por el viaje a Tokio?

Muy pronto regresarían a su antiguo hogar, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, los amigo que dejaba es cierto que los extrañaría pero no ocupaban ni la mitad de sus pensamientos, habían pasado tres días desde que ocurrió _eso_ con su hermano y desde entonces no lo había visto, Kaede le contó que llegó luego de que ella se fue a clases y también le dijo que no iba a estar en toda la semana.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, es cierto… no quiero dejar Hong Kong…

— ¡Lo sabía!, habla con tu hermano Kagome-chan.

—Mi hermano…—repitió con parsimonia.

—Sí, tu guapo y sexy hermano mayor…—le dijo la chica con ojos de estrella. Kagome se enfadó un poco. —Houyo-kun pensó que era tu novio, ya sabes que no se parecen en nada, hasta que nos enseñaste la foto de tus padres lo comprendimos.

Sesshomaru es el vivo retrato de su padre, y ella el de su madre, eran hermanos pero había mucho por donde perderse.

Una semana después del incidente su hermano regreso, pero era distinto del Sesshomaru que ella conocía, ahora la trataba fríamente como alguna vez vio que trato a InuYasha. Ser tratada de esa manera por su propio hermano la estaba orillando al borde de su propia razón humana, ella era una mimada hasta los huesos, pero sólo se dejaba mimar por su hermano.

*****Fragmentos de Eternidad*****

El tan esperado regreso a Tokio se hizo. Kagome bajo del avión primero que su hermano, hoy volvería a ver a su familia, a la mansión donde creció y el jardín que descuidó por cuatro años.

Sesshomaru bajó con pensamientos distintos, cuidar lo que es suyo. No dejaría que ninguno de los otros miembros de su familia se acercasen a ella, conocía las intenciones de InuYasha y no hacia falta leer el deseo en ojos de su padre. Viviría en la mansión sólo unos días, el día de hoy y el de mañana. Hoy mismo compraria su propia mansión si fuese necesario.

—Sesshomaru-Nii, hace mucho que no estamos aquí—, le dijo la chica con viva alegría.

—Hay que darnos prisa—, dijo dando la vuelta para ir por sus cosas, Kagome muy contrariada lo siguió silenciosa, su hermano era otro.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por su disfuncional familia, Izayoi se alegaba de verlos, InuYasha deseaba ver a su hermana pequeña, cuando la abrazo vio que Sesshomaru arrugaba el entrecejo, Touga ansiaba ver a su hijo mayor para tratar de convencerlo de tomar las riendas de la empresa.

—Bienvenidos queridos míos —, pronunció su madre.

—¡Mamá! —, Exclamó la chica abrazando a Izayoi.

—¡Kagome! ¡Que hermosa te has vuelto! —. Dijo la mujer azabache con asombro.

—Gracias mamá... —, Kagome salió del abrazo —¡Otou-san!

Abrazo a su padre con alegría, esperaba que la hubiese extrañado. Siempre anhelo que su familia fuese como en las películas, todos felices, pero su felicidad se reducia a la que su amado hermano mayor le daba.

—Bienvenida Kagome, Sesshomaru —, se limitó a decir su padre, abrazando a Kagome y estrechando la mano de su hijo mayor.

Kagome ocupó su antigua habitación y Sesshomaru igual, el joven ambarino se sorprendió de que su hermana no llegase a meterse en su habitación durante toda aquella noche. Kagome no quiso ir a su cuarto porque tenía miedo que él la rechazara luego de lo sucedido.

—Kagome-sama, sus padres desean que baje a desayunar —, dijo Kaede entrando a su habitación.

—¿Sesshomaru-Nii que ha dicho? —, preguntó medio-dormida.

Kaede asombrada respondió—, Él ya ha bajado.

—¿De que te sorprendes Kaede?

—De encontrarla en su habitación, usted siempre ha dormido en la habitación de Sesshomaru-sama. Pensaba que si no estaba aquí podría estar con él.

—Oh...

—¿Oh? ¿Está disgustada con su hermano, Kagome-sama? —preguntó la vieja señora.

—Sí, está molesto conmigo desde lo de Houyo-kun.

—Le advertí que era muy mala idea, Sesshomaru-sama ha cuidado de usted muy bien y esos chicos no tendrán la amabilidad de respetar su desventaja.

—No soy una inválida.

—No lo es, pero si no es por los cuidados de su hermano y el dinero de su padre, usted señorita no hubiese pasado de los doce años.

Kagome se molestó con Kaede y se fue a bañar, ya bajaría a desayunar. Lo cierto es que Kaede tenía razón y eso la molestaba más, pero ella ya no quería salir con ningún chico más que su hermano mayor. ¿Complejo de hermano? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¡Al diablo los otros chicos! Ella quería a su hermano, pero más que quererlo como hermano deseaba volver a experimentar las sensaciones a las que fue sometida, de sólo pensar en la lengua de su hermano en sus pechos se excitaba. Saltó a la ducha rápidamente, era mejor evitar ese rumbo de pensamientos.

Sesshomaru notaba algo raro en Kagome, últimamente ella no se escurría por su habitación o se bañaba en su baño o dormía en su cama... Sabía que eso se debía a lo que ocurrió esa noche en Hong Kong, cuando desayunaban, la intensiva mirada de Kagome sobre él comiendo lo distraía, para luego verla sonrojada.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —, preguntó de soslayo, era raro en ella que tuviese fiebre, desde que regresaron de Hong Kong pasaba con más frecuencia.

— Estoy bien —, susurró levantándose, no resistía lo que pasaba con ella y por eso se frustraba.

— Me voy —dijo a modo de despedida—, no te excedas en clases.

— No lo haré.— Ella abandonó el comedor sin verlo siquiera, Sesshomaru suspiró.

La verdad única que rondaba su cerebro era: La extraño. Pero su cuerpo era traicionero y no estaba seguro de qué podría pasar la próxima vez que su hermana se colara en sus sábanas. La perspectiva de vivir los dos solos en una casa se evapora con ese nuevo deseo, aunque su deseo no era nuevo el objeto de su deseo sí. Cuando Kagome cumplió los trece años, su hermano que es más cercano a ella notó esos cambios en su cuerpo, cuando tenía catorce, vio peligro en su cercanía a InuYasha, porque en los ojos de su hermano veía su propio deseo.

Desde entonces el capullo se volvió mariposa, y una muy hermosa, que atrae miradas a pesar de su condición de salud. Ha estado cuidándola de molestos tipos, no la iba a dejar con nadie. Aunque ella merecía enamorarse y casarse con un buen sujeto, él no lo permitiría, porque era un completo egoísta, cuya vida gira en torno a hacer feliz a su pequeña hermana.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, estaba por entrar al auto, vio la pantalla y contestó.

— Es raro en ti llamar tan de mañana, ¿Qué quieres, Naraku?

— _Sesshomaru, que saludo_ _más antipático_ _. Esperaba que almorzaras conmigo hoy. Ya sabes donde vivo._

El platinado creyó conveniente almorzar con Naraku, por mucho que odiara sus impertinentes conversaciones tenían mucho en común.

— Ahí estaré.

Sesshomaru subió al auto y fue hasta su nueva oficina. Kagome era la unica persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Naraku lo esperaba con un banquete, no pisaba esa casa desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Naraku fuese expulsado por su padre y viviera en ese departamento donde su hermana menor le hacía visitas.

— Bienvenido a Tokio, escuche rumores de la beldad que traes contigo de China.

— Kagome hace que los hombres se detengan en su camino.— Camino al minibar donde tomó una copa de whisky.

— Eso se oye doloroso, cuatro años con ella y no pudiste hacerle nada, ere un buen hermano, te mereces un premio, felicidades.

Naraku era sarcástico como siempre.

— Soy yo quien deberia felicitarlos —, el rostro de Naraku se contrajo—, primero tu hermana y después tú, aunque tu hermana se divorcio y tu esposa murió recientemente.

Una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios del pelinegro. Una sonrisa que Sesshomaru interpreta bien.

— Gracias, una tragedia el accidente de mi esposa, es triste el caso de Kagura—, la sonrisa se amplía.— Su esposo se divorcio sin saber que ella estaba embarazada de gemelos.

Sesshomaru empezó a atar cabos sueltos.

— En tu familia es común tener gemelos, ahora que tu hermana esta divorciada tu cuidas de ella y los niños, supongo.

Naraku también tomó un trago de wiskey.

— Ellos se parecen tanto a mi, que las personas admiran mi posición al hacerme cargo de mi hermana y sus hijos, ahora son mis hijos.

— Siempre han sido tuyos, no mientas.— le confrontó el platinado. Naraku reía de buena gana. — Armaste todo este espectáculo para guardar apariencias.

— Mi padre murió tranquilo creyendo que logro corregir el incestuoso amor de sus hijos. Como buenos hijos supimos hacerlo feliz, hace dos años que soy presidente de la compañia.

En ese momento Kagura entró en la estancia, estaba igual que en sus recuerdos, hermosa y altiva. Digna hermana de Naraku, todavía no entendía la atracción de ellos. Pero de algo estaba seguro, daban la misma vibra malvada, en los ojos carmesí de ambos se notaban sus intensiones oscuras.

— Bienvenido, Sesshomaru-sama.

Detrás de ella aparecieron dos pequeños niños de aparentes dos años. Eran iguales a ellos, de cabellos negros, con ojos rojos como la sangre.

— Ellos son Akago y Hakudishi; todavía estan aprendiendo sus primeras palabras, pero las pocas que saben te hacen querer huir.

Naraku tomó a uno de los niños en brazos y lo llevo hasta Sesshomaru, obligó al platinado a cargar al niño.

— ¿Este es? — Él no podía ni remotamente diferenciar a los gemelos.

— Por la forma en que te ve —, con odio. — Este es Hakudoshi.

Era un Naraku en miniatura. El pelinegro mayor fue a traer al otro gemelo mientras Kagura hacia servir el almuerzo.

— A este le importa un comino todo lo demas. — Entonces el niño vio a Sesshomaru y despues se volvió a acurrucar en su padre. — Es mi Akago, me recuerda a Kagura.

Sesshomaru entonces sonrió por la pequeña y retorcida felicidad de su amigo. Se veía satisfecho, aunque su familia parecia sacada de una mafia yakuza del bajo mundo.

— Tienes una hermosa familia. Traeré a Kagome para visitarte un día.

— Recuerda que tengo dos hijos, minimo debes tener una hija, si se parece a Kagome entonces sera muy hermosa y por fin seremos como familia.

El platinado sintió arder su ira por las ocurrencias de Naraku. Pero esto le abrió los ojos. Naraku había trabajado por mucho tiempo en crear este mundo donde podía ser feliz, no sabía si sus manos estaban manchadas o no, pero al final rindió sus frutos si iba a tener un almuerzo tranquilo con la mujer que amaba y sus hijos.

Vio la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, todavía dudaba de entrar, el sonido de un trueno la congeló en su sitio, era una completa cobarde, le temía a los truenos, le temía al posible odio de su hermano, le temía al mundo que la relegaba. Otro trueno fuerte y cae el torrencial aguacero, las luces del pasillo se van y toda la casa queda a oscuras.

Estaba oficialmente aterrada.

Era una desgracia, ni siquiera podía gritar y menos que nada regresar a su habitación. Que patética.

Otro potente trueno le hace lanzar un grito ahogado, tapó sus oídos y se agachó con temor. Era patética.

Entonces unos fuertes brazos la levantan del suelo y le hacen entrar en la habitación, todo el tiempo Sesshomaru tuvo la mano en el picaporte, secretamente esperaba que ella entrará por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Sessho-Nii?

Sesshomaru la colocó en la cama, otro trueno caia con estrépito. Ella se aferra a su hermano sin pudor o verguenza.

— Estoy aquí.

Se acostó junto a ella, igual a cuando eran pequeños, era igual que antes, eso deseaban creer. Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano. Sus pensamientos la traicionaron y recordó lo que pasó la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Aquellas sensaciones hicieron que su corazón se agitara, ella deseaba nuevamente ser tomada por Sesshomaru de aquella manera.

Sesshomaru trató de no pensar en Kagome, pero ella estaba totalmente pegada a él, con el corazón palpitante y esos diminutos pijama, podía sentir los pezones erectos de ella rozar su pecho, él deseaba devorarlos, mordisquearlos y jugar con ellos, deseaba hundirse en ella con locura. La deseaba demasiado. Besar cada centímetro de su piel y dejar marcas para que nadie se atreviera a tocarla. Ella era hermosa, virginal e inocente. Deseaba someterla y embestirla con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Sessho-Nii está enojado conmigo?

— No lo estoy—, respondió automáticamente —, no puedo enojarme contigo, Kagome.

— ¿Sesshomaru-Nii me quiere?

— Te amo. — dijo sin pestañar.

Kagome expulso el aire contenido, Sesshomaru ni siquiera penso las respuestas. No titubeó, mucho menos dudó.

— También te amo, Sesshomaru.

Ella trato de esconder su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, pero este invirtió las posiciones y se colocó encima de ella. La seda de su ligera blusa enmarcaba sus duros pezones. Los ojos del ambarino brillaron en la oscuridad.

— Vuelve a llamarme así.

— Sesshomaru.

— Kagome.

— Sesshomaru.

— Kagome. — Hizo descansar su frente sobre la de ella—, si esto te molesta, no dudes en detenerme.

Con hambre beso sus labios. Era su primer beso, y sabía que no iba a ser el último de esa noche.


	3. Fragmentos de Eternidad 3

_**Cuando te acaricie me di cuenta que había vivido toda la vida con mis manos vacías"**_

— _ **Alejandro Jodorowsky—**_

 **Fragmentos de Eternidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que durmió con Kagome, estuvo ausente por cuatro días debido a un viaje a Guam para la remodelación de un viejo edificio y le llevó más de lo pensado, estaba desesperado por volver a Tokio. En el aeropuerto su propia comitiva lo esperaba y entre ellos no estaba su hermana, a quien esperaba ver, pero viendo la hora sabía que seguía en clases y definitivamente el no aprobaría el perder clases por algo tan simple como ir a esperarlo al aeropuerto.

— Sesshomaru-sama.

Vio a Kaede y Jaken esperando en la limosina. Jaken guardó las maletas y fue a ocupar su puesto. La vieja Kaede subió después de él a la limosina.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama espera una explicación de mi parte para tan gran recibimiento? —. El panel que separaba al chofer subió lentamente dándoles completa privacidad. — Y se la daré.

— No me hagas perder mí tiempo, Kaede.

— Los temas delicados requieren privacidad.

Entonces la vieja Kaede adquirió un aire solemne, de quien está a punto de dar un discurso en el peor velorio.

— ¿Es por Kagome? —, preguntó secamente.

— Así es, Kagome ojou-chan me preocupa.

— ¿Algo paso con ella?—, el tono alarmado de Sesshomaru hizo reír a la vieja.

— Algo que hizo usted con ella. Algo que no está bien en esta sociedad, ¿Se imagina el escándalo si esto saliera a la luz?—, la mirada de reproche de Kaede golpeó a Sesshomaru, estaba descubierto. — He servido por años en la casa Taisho, no dejaré que ese buen nombre sea mancillado.

— Me importa poco ese nombre, dejaré la mansión dentro de poco y tu Kaede, prepara tus maletas y las de Jaken, ustedes vienen conmigo. — sentenció el platinado.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama se arrepiente de lo que hizo? —indagó ignorando la orden directa de su amo.

— No.

Kaede volvió a sonreír. Eso molestó un poco al platinado.

— ¿Está seguro?

— Por muy arrepentido que pueda llegar a estar algún día; no podré borrar lo que hice. Arrepentirse es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Es usted muy serio, ya veo. — La vieja suspiró —. Hace cuatro días la señorita me dijo que su periodo se adelantó y por eso marchó las sábanas de su habitación, algo que hasta yo me hubiera creído… ella estaba sorprendida al igual que yo, su ciclo siempre ha sido regular. Esa misma noche vi que caminaba extraño, a la mañana siguiente vi que seguía caminando un poco abierta, entonces intuí lo que pudo pasar.

— Muy perspicaz de tu parte, Kaede.

— Hablé con Kagome-sama y al verla ruborizarse entendí lo que pasó esa noche de tormenta.— Tomo aire—, Kagome-sama no sabe nada del mundo, y usted lo sabe muy bien, ella no sabe que puede quedar embarazada sino toma medidas adecuadas; y usted joven señor que la ha mantenido siempre protegida… también falló en eso.

El color abandonó el rostro de Sesshomaru. Era consiente que no dijo nada porque pensó que ella sabría qué hacer, en Hong Kong estuvo rodeada de esas amigas-aves de rapiña. Fue un error el suponerlo. Ahora que hacia memoria y conociendo el carácter de su hermana, esos temas la hubieran hecho ruborizarse y taparse los oídos, ella tenía la inocencia de un niño en cuanto a sexualidad.

— Ya es demasiado tarde si quiere tomar precauciones —, dijo la anciana con solemnidad. — Solo nos resta esperar que ella no este embarazada. A menos que-

— Los abortos están fuera de discusión.

— Ya que esta tan decidido y no piensa arrepentirse, espero que sepa proteger a Ojou-sama de todo lo que viene.

La mirada de Sesshomaru chocó con la de Kaede. Cometió un error con ella, pero la discreción con que abordaba el tema implicaba que nadie más sabía lo ocurrido. Ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer si resultaba embarazada? Kagome nunca había tenido novio, nunca mostró más signos de interés en otro chico excepto Houyo y fue mera curiosidad. Kagome lo amaba y él la amaba a ella, no podía hacer la misma jugarreta de Naraku.

Debía casarse con ella.

Los oscuros ojos de Kaede analizaron a su joven maestro en silencio. Ella debía intervenir por la seguridad del buen nombre Taisho.

— Me iré con ella a América, ahí podemos comenzar una nueva vida, tengo dinero, puedo pedir recomendaciones, nadie sabrá que somos hermanos.

Kaede suspiró.

— Mientras ustedes sean Taisho, no estarán a salvo. Ese cabello plateado, esos ojos ámbar, son conocidos en varios países, le recuerdo Bocchan, que su apellido es tan antiguo que es parte de la historia, Tokugawa, Ieyasu, el shogunato, incluso esta la "Era Taisho", no desprecie a sus antepasados.

— ¿Qué propones, Kaede? —Preguntó indignado de su propio comportamiento hacia su hermana.

— Que usted realice un pequeño viaje… en las montañas de Hokkaido; hay un pequeño palacio, ese palacio pertenece a una noble familia que también tiene un santuario, dicen que la miko de ese palacio es fría como el hielo, usted debe encontrarse con ella y darle esta carta —, la vieja le extendió un sobre sellado. — Ella sabrá que hacer.

— ¿Por qué debo hacer esto?

— Ella es un conocido de la familia que puede ayudarlo. También debe buscar a otra persona, tiene una posada en Shiganshima, Kobe. La posada se llama Setsushima, es bastante famosa, le dará esta carta al propietario. — Le extendió otra carta. — Él también sabrá que hacer.

— Haz dicho todo, menos sus nombres.

Kaede sonrió, estaban por llegar a la mansión.

— La miko es Irasue Shiroyama, el dueño de la pensión es Takemaru Higurashi. De saludos de mi parte.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido por la inteligencia de sus sirvientes.

— Prepara todo, Kaede. Nos mudaremos mañana. También prepara mi equipaje y el de Kagome, mañana iremos a Kobe.

— Como usted ordene, joven amo.

Las montañas heladas de Hokkaido aparecieron frente a ellos. El viaje fue confortable para la chica que poco salía fuera de casa. Y hablando de casa, al terminar el viaje iban a regresar a su nuevo hogar.

Las preguntas de Kaede todavía rondaban su cabeza, incluso ella siendo tan despistada sabía de dónde venían los bebés, pero siendo franca no hubo lugar para tomar precauciones y desconocía de algún método a parte del preservativo. "Estúpida, debiste preguntarle a Sesshomaru-Nii y no quedarte con las dudas" se dijo, a estas alturas dudaba que algo funcionara. Pero su periodo vino adelantado por lo que no se preocupó más.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto su hermano en el asiento del conductor. — Si es muy cansado para ti podemos descansar.

— Estoy bien. — Respondió al acto. Sus preocupaciones mentales eran más severas que sus preocupaciones físicas. — ¿Por qué tenemos ir nosotros a buscar a estas personas? Rin y Kohaku son los más indicados. Rin y Kohaku eran la nueva pareja de sirvientes contratados por Sesshomaru.

— ¿Te molesta?

Kagome pensó bien la pregunta.

— No, solo me parece extraño. Otou-san y Okaa-san no saben que estoy contigo.

— Soy tu tutor legal, pasaste a estar bajo mi tutela desde que legalmente soy un adulto. Eso dijo mi abogado.

— ¿Tokai-san?

— Si, su hijo tiene buena madera de abogado. Lástima que sea el mejor amigo de InuYasha.

— Miroku- san es muy amable.

—A mí me parece que es demasiado adulador para mi gusto.

Era la primera vez que viajaban sin ningún sirviente conocido a otro lugar, cundo fueron a China, Jaken y Kaede los acompañaron, en sus vacaciones sus sirvientes siempre los seguían, pero ahora estaban ocupados preparando la nueva casa para el regreso de sus amos. En cierta forma Kagome estaba feliz, estar en la mansión le aburría y podía sentir la forma mórbida en que InuYasha la observaba.

—Sessho-Nii-

—Ya no debes llamarme así, de ahora en adelante solo di mi nombre. Este viaje debe servir para guardar nuestras apariencias… —, no sabía cómo decirle que planeaba irse de Japón con ella. —Si deseamos seguir juntos.

Se preguntaba como había hecho Naraku para soportar que otro hombre durmiera con la mujer que amaba, o como había hecho Kagura para dormir con un hombre que no era quien amaba. El simplemente no podía tolerarlo, ni lo haría. Buscaría la forma de hacer que ellos estuvieran juntos hasta las últimas consecuencias.


End file.
